No Mortals Allowed
by Lady Amaryllis
Summary: The first installment of episodes from Legolas and Aragorn's childhood. Beware of fluff! Rated PG for future chapters, when the romance part of this fic starts to kick in. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

No Mortals Allowed! Bwah! 

Basically….a treehouse. Yeah…..*coughs* that's it. A sign posted outside a treehouse. In Imladris. Yeah. Uh……yeah. Ha. Uh…let's see here. This is kind of an AU piece, and takes place during their (Legolas, Aragorn, Haldir, Glorfindel) childhood, which was spent in Imladris. ^_^ 

No warnings. Yet. 

No Mortals Allowed 

By Lady Amaryllis 

There was a large, tall oak tree growing in the corner of a courtyard in the heart of the city Imaldris. High up in its branches was a crude fort constructed from bits of scrap lumber and pieces of discarded wine casks and barrels. 

A tattered rope ladder hung from one end of the fort, fraying in many places due to frequent use. It swayed gently in the breeze until a small hand shot out of the bottom of the fort and hauled it up. 

"Hurry up, Glory! She's coming!" Haldir urged. He reached over Glorfindel's shoulder and helped him pull up the ladder. Once they'd gotten the end of it into the fort, Legolas scurried over and swung the trapdoor shut. They sat in silence, waiting. 

"Hey, guys!" a voice called from below. 

"Shh! It's Arwen," Glorfindel hissed. He was the eldest of the three and felt that he was the one in charge, and he was…at least for most of the time. 

"Hey! I know you're up there!" 

"Glory," Legolas began. "I don't think…." 

"Shut up! We don't want her up here!" 

"Glory, I don't think that's Arwen," said Legolas. 

"Yeah. Sounds like she's swallowed a frog," said Haldir, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. 

"Well, let's see who it is," Legolas said, reaching for the handle on the trapdoor. 

"No!" Glorfindel grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him away, but the young elf wrestled free and threw open the trapdoor. 

"Who goes there?" he called. He stuck his head out of the fort, blonde hair tumbling over his shoulders and hanging down into the open air. 

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn," said the newcomer. "What's your name?" 

"Legolas, son of Thranduil, heir to the throne of Mirkwood." Legolas said, his voice swelling with pride. Behind his back, Glorfindel and Haldir rolled their eyes skyward. 

"Neat treehouse," said Aragorn. "Can I come up?" 

Before Legolas had the chance to say anything, Glorfindel pulled him back up into the fort, knuckles white as he clutched the fabric of Legolas' shirt. "Don't you remember, Leggie? No Mortals Allowed!" he hissed softly. 

"You never said that before," said Legolas, rather indignantly. "I'm going to go down now, if you don't mind." 

"But Leggie--!" 

"No, Glory! I want to go meet Aragorn," said Legolas. 

"Legolas, he's a mortal," Haldir said. "You know how they can be!" 

Somehow, Legolas was not convinced. "Come on! He can't be that bad. Glory, let go of my shirt, would you?" 

Glorfindel refused to let go, so Legolas sighed and simply slipped out of his shirt. He hopped out of the treehouse, landing on the soft grass almost silently. Aragorn stared at him, bewildered. 

"Hello, Legolas….what happened to your shirt?" 

"They didn't want me to come down here," he explained, and, seeing the injured look on Aragorn's face, added quickly: "Don't worry about it…they're kinda weird." 

A small smile spread itself across the young boy's face. "Thanks," he said. 

"Hey…listen, do you want me to show you around? There's lots to see," Legolas said, eyes glimmering with hope. 

"That'd be great. But I have to go tell Elrond first," said Aragorn. "He won't appreciate it if I'm seen running wild all over the city." 

"That's fine." They strode away through the courtyard. 

"Aragorn, wake up. It's me, Legolas." Clad in nothing more than a pair of loose brown slacks, the young elf knocked softly on Aragorn's door. "Wake up, please!" he hissed. 

The door opened slowly, and Aragorn stepped aside to let his friend in. "What is it?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Not another one of your little escapades, I hope." 

"No…."

"Then what is it?" Aragorn shut the door and lit the oil lamp beside his bed. 

"It's cold in my room. And there's something under the bed, and Haldir is snoring. He steals the blankets. There's something under the bed, too…." Legolas shivered slightly. 

"And you want to stay here, right?" Aragorn asked, and, seeing the pleading look in his friend's eyes, smiled knowingly. 

"Can I?" 

"Alright," said Aragorn, climbing into bed and making space for Legolas. "Get in." 

Legolas clambered up into the bed, murmuring his gratitude. "Thank you, thank you, thank you……" 

Aragorn simply nodded and extinguished the lamp. "Get some rest, Legolas." 

"Aragorn?" 

"Yes?" 

"I forgot Buff [1] in my room," said Legolas. 

"You don't really need him that badly, do you?" 

"No…but can I hug you instead?" 

"…Of course you can." 

=End….For Now. ^_^= 

Author's Notes: 

[1] Buff is Lego's bear plushie. ^_^ So kawaiiiii~


	2. No Mortals Allowed: Installment Two

This is the second installment of episodes in my "No Mortals Allowed" series. This is where the 'romance' part of my description starts to show itself...but not all that much, mind you. Do not fret: there's much more mushy stuff in upcoming episodes....^_^

  
  


No Mortals Allowed (Installment 2) 

by Lady Amaryllis 

  
  


"There's to be a grand feast tonight," announced Arwen. "I do not know what I shall wear!" She fussed with the hem of her frock for a moment and then smoothed it down in frustration, slouching back into her chair. "After all, I *am* to sit at the High Table. Father said so." 

Aragorn stabbed a piece of meat with his fork and shoved it into his mouth. "Why don't you wear that blue dress you love so much? You're always raving about it anyhow," he said. 

Arwen glowered at him and began to eat. 

"I'm going to wear my new boots," Aragorn said to Legolas. The pair was also rather anxious about the party, for tonight Elrond would allow them to stay out until the moon was at its height. They'd never been allowed out this late before and were feeling especially grown-up. 

"And I a vest with silver brocade," said Legolas, "but I do wish that she'd stop sulking like that. She's got a million dresses hidden away in that closet of hers and she knows it." He whispered the last part so as not to anger Her Highness. Aragorn snickered softly. 

"What are you two laughing about?" demanded Arwen, a frown creasing her brow. 

"Nothing, nothing," murmured Legolas. With that, he and Aragorn scuttled out of the room. 

  
  


Later that night, a crowd was gathering outside of the Dining Hall and the sounds of the crowd and preparations of the feast could be heard from Legolas and Haldir's room. Haldir had already left to join Glory, Elladan, and Elrohir at the party. 

Aragorn plopped himself onto the bed and stuck his legs out in front of him, admiring his new boots. Letting his feet drop back to the floor, he called to Legolas: 

"Hurry up, the crowd's gathering already. I can see Galadriel...!" He pushed himself up off the bed and, trotting over to the window, peered outside. 

"I am hurrying! I just have to get this tied up....here. Come help me." Legolas struggled with the laces that went up the front of his vest. 

"Hold your hair," commanded Aragorn, and he quickly pulled taut the laces and tied the loose ends into a bow. 

"Thanks," breathed Legolas. He let his hair down and strapped a small scabbard round his waist before pulling his friend out the door. 

Aragorn pulled to a halt before a large fountain and surveyed their reflections in the rippling surface of the basin. "We look positively striking," he said. 

"That we do. Now let's go!" 

They hastened to the dining hall and took their seats at the end of the High Table, next to Thranduil, Legolas' father. 

"Good evening, father," said Legolas, bowing low in reverence and sliding into his seat, all in one smooth motion. 

"Good evening, Legolas, Estel." 

"Your highness," breathed Aragorn. He bowed clumsily and slid into his chair. 

  
  


They dined on veal, game birds, and meat pies, and ate sweet cakes and drank sweet wine until they nearly burst. 

"Wow," said Aragorn, rising shakily from his chair. The feast was over, and the revel was just beginning. "Come on, let's go dance!" Grabbing hold of Legolas' hands, he pulled him out onto the dance floor. 

"You've had a bit too much wine," laughed Legolas as he was dragged past a dancing minstrel boy who was strumming a cheerful song on his lute. 

Aragorn led him into the center of the dance floor and put his arm round Legolas' waist. 

"Come on, dance with me!" he shouted over the din. 

"Aren't you going to dance with Arwen?" queried Legolas. He took Aragorn's hand and put the other on his shoulder, and smiled broadly as they waltzed across the floor. 

"Of course not. I'd rather dance with Elladan or Elrohir," said Aragorn. He laughed and spun Legolas around twice. 

"Aragorn...." Legolas' voice wavered slightly. 

"Yes?" 

"Em...." 

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" 

"You got it." 

  
  
  
  


Aragorn woke late one night to a soft rapping at his door. Sighing heavily, he rolled out of bed and pulled open his door. 

"What?" he croaked, rubbing his eyes. "Legolas, you can't be that cold, can you?" 

"Aragorn, don't you remember?" asked Legolas, voice low. He went into Aragorn's room and closed the door behind him. 

"Remember what?" 

"I told you we were going for a swim, didn't I?" 

"Now?" Aragorn was now fully awake. "Look outside, Legolas! The moon's at its height. You've got to be mad." 

"Of course I am," laughed Legolas. He was clad in nothing more than a pair of loose brown shorts. "Now strip, we have to hurry. You know how early Lord Elrond wakes up." 

"That's hours away," protested Aragorn. 

"Come on. Please?" 

"Alright, alright...." Aragorn reluctantly stripped down to slacks. 

"Quietly, now." Legolas pushed open the door and the scurried away down the walk, bare feet slapping against the cold stone floor. All was quiet, save for the soft rush and trickle of the river and the falls was heard. 

Aragorn followed Legolas all the way out onto a small bridge at the other end of the village, and nearly died of shock when he saw his friend leap off the edge of it. 

"Legolas! You've gone mad, haven't you?" 

Upon looking down into the water, he saw that the bridge was directly above a large pool of water that was, for the most part, still. A small waterfall poured into the basin, glimmering silver in the pale moonlight. Legolas' wet, blonde head bobbed to the surface, and he smiled up at him. 

"Come on in, the water's fine," he coaxed, just loud enough for him to hear. 

Aragorn sucked in a deep breath and hesitated a moment before climbing up onto the railing. "Here goes nothing," he muttered, and threw himself from the bridge. 

He hit the water with barely more than a splash and paddled back up to the surface, the cool water rushing over his body as he did so. 

"See? It's not so bad." Legolas grinned at him and splashed him with one hand, treading water with the other. 

"Hey!" 

Needless to say, a huge water fight ensued. 

Some time later, they clambered up the stone wall on one side of the pool and climbed up its rocky face to the point from which the waterfall began and collapsed, half laughing and half panting, onto the soft blanket of moss that grew there. For a few moments, they lay still and silent, gazing up at the sky. 

The moon hung high overhead, smiling down on them amidst a sea of glittering stars. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" asked Legolas. He grabbed hold of Aragorn's hand and squeezed it gently. 

"Yeah." 

  
  


=End= 

  
  


Hee hee hee~! Next part is the last, and that's going to be one long episode instead of two short little ones. Spoilers, you ask? One word, and one word alone: Romance. 

  
  


*runs off cackling* 


End file.
